Amplifiers are utilized in a myriad of applications, for example, in cable television (CATV applications). One important specification for a CATV amplifier is the composite triple beat (CTB) distortion performance. CTB distortion is a third order distortion term which is obtained having all channels in a cable TV system active, and then turning one channel off and finally observing distortion products occurring in that frequency range of the inactive channel. Ideally, there should be no signal occurring in that frequency range wherein the presence of any signals is due to distortion and is referred to as CTB distortion.
Typically, CATV amplifiers employ a cascode configuration because such a configuration inherently results in the best CTB performance. However, the cascode configuration experiences stability problems. Additionally, at high frequencies, the CTB performance of the cascode configuration degrades.
Hence, there exists a need for a circuit for compensating a cascode amplifier having improved CTB distortion performance with excellent stability and high frequency performance.